Welding leads (or “welding cable”) is an electrical conductor for transmitting a welding current used for welding materials together (e.g., for arc welding or resistance welding). Welding leads typically include small copper strands wrapped together inside a nonconductive outer layer. Such leads typically have enlarged ends in the form of cable connectors wherein one end is typically a male end and the other a female end with both male and female features being highly conductive.
Welding leads can be both dangerous and expensive. Some dangers include potential to electrocution if the connection between a first welding lead cable connector connected to a second welding leads cable connector becomes loose and conductive material is exposed outside or otherwise being the nonconductive outer layer of the welding leads. Although some welding leads have features that help to better secure a connection between other welding leads, connections between welding lead cable connectors can still easily become loose or become disengaged altogether. The relative ease at which such leads can be disconnected also makes them susceptible to theft.
What is needed, therefore, is a device and method to overcome the issues mentioned above related to common welding leads.